


Kissing In The Rain

by a_ufo_party



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: BuT aRe tHeY???, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Like so much kissing, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, both of these NERDS think their feelings are one-sided, its in the title but WOW, kissing in the rain au, several other poe party pals are featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/pseuds/a_ufo_party
Summary: Lenore is a very famous actress. HG is an actor's assistant who get recruited to play the leading man last minute. Due to their chemistry, the two find themselves being cast in one film after another, and kissing in the rain in each project. Will their on screen romances result in real feelings?





	Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I wrote again! Shout out to my good buddy Gene for giving me the idea and helping me plan this fic. Love ya, kiddo <3
> 
> If you have not watched KITR, you can still read this fic and it will make sense. It's not an exact AU. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_~Phillip and Sarah~_ **

HG Wells bit his lip as he sat in the makeup chair, eyes scanning desperately the script he held in his hands. 

It had all happened so fast.

He had arrived on set that morning, ready to help the lead actor Guy De Vere run lines, when he had heard the film’s director groaning from down the hall. Apparently Guy had been in a rather severe car accident and would not be able to play the part of Philip unless shooting was pushed back several months.

The frustrated man, a well known indie horror director by the name of Edgar Allan Poe, had had no intention of rescheduling his project. And, upon sulking down the hallway in dramatic anguish, his eyes had fallen upon HG.

“Hey. You.” He had squinted, “You have a script. Why is that?”

“Oh, um, well you see, I am, um….I’m here to-to run lines-” HG had started.

“Can you act?”

“Well, I-I did some theater in high school-”

With a heavy sigh, Edgar held up a finger. “Okay, you’ll do. Go to makeup.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. What’s your name?”

“It’s, um, it’s HG-”

“No, that’s no good. Your real name!”

“Oh, um, Herbert...George.”

The director flinched. “Well, that’s worse. Okay, HG it is. You’re playing Philip now. And with your looks and my script, you’re gonna be a star.”

He didn’t want to be a star. He had only taken the job as Guy De Vere’s assistant because he needed money, and they were shooting close to his university.

But, HG never was the sort of person who could say no when someone confident gave him an instruction.

So, an hour later, he found himself dressed in a long, black coat and vest, with makeup being applied to his eyes. 

He had read the script already, naturally. However, he was nowhere near to having it memorized. Edgar was known for his flowery, poetic voice, which only added to the challenge. 

Luckily, they were only shooting two scenes that day.

Unluckily, one of them involved a kiss.

A kiss with a famous actress.

A kiss which HG found himself both dreading, and...looking forward to.

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Guy?” was the first question out of Lenore’s mouth upon arriving on set. 

Instantly, she was flooded with a dozen answers, all basically saying the same thing.

He wasn’t gonna be playing Philip anymore.

“Okay, well who is?” She snapped, turning to glare at Edgar. 

The costumers who were pinning her dress lunged to follow her.

“Relax, I have a new guy.” Edgar paused, before nodding to himself. “New guy meaning both the replacement for Guy, and a new man. That’s clever…”

“Not really.” She rolled her eyes. “Who exactly is this new guy?”

“He, uh, he said his name was Herbert.”

“Herbert? Are you kidding me? That’s a terrible name.”

“Well, he goes by HG.”

“How is that better? The point is, I don’t know if I have chemistry with him yet. I have already rehearsed with Guy-”

“Well, I’m afraid unless you wanna shoot this film in a hospital, you’re gonna have to figure it out. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see that Annabel has everything that she needs for her scenes today...”

Lenore fumed.

Making her way to the craft services table in the corner, she picked up an apple and sighed. As she ate the fruit, she scanned the soundstage set with her eyes, wondering which of these men was HG. She had worked with Edgar before and knew his type of actor. HG would inevitably be a thin, gaunt, awkward man, with hollow cheeks and very little expression (not unlike the director himself…) It had been a wonder when she had convinced him to cast Guy, bright eyed, muscular, smiling Guy. She should’ve known it was too good to be true. 

After sulking for a while, she was ushered to makeup where her stylist, Charlotte Bronte, added powder to make her skin deathly pale (she was playing tortured spirit, after all), while whispering gossip in her ears.

“Don’t worry, I do not think you will be too disappointed by your new co-star. He has rather nice lips. I know I wouldn’t mind doing a love scene with him.”

“Ugh, is that what we’re shooting today?” Lenore cringed, pouting her own lips for the cherry red color Charlotte held out.

“Yes, it is.” She lifted an eyebrow, applying the makeup. “And you would know that if you read the schedule like everyone else.”

“Whateves. Edgar knows I won’t read it. I think preparation kills creativity. I’m not sure why he stills sends one to me.”

Shrugging, Charlotte twisted Lenore’s hair into an intricate bun on the top of her head, before turning the chair to face the mirror. “Tada! Not too bad, if I may say so.”

After thanking her boredly, Lenore heard her name being called from the set. 

“Have fun, sweetie.” Charlotte smirked at her.

Grimacing, Lenore made her way down the hall.

* * *

 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. First take of the day.” Edgar spoke seriously from his chair. “Lenore, glad you could finally join us.

“Yeah, yeah. Which one is HG?” Lenore asked, waving away Edgar’s comment.

“He’s, uh, the one in the corner.”

Looking up, Lenore’s eyes settled upon him. And her heart jumped ever so slightly. He was handsome, in an awkward, intriguing way. Dark circles, accentuated by makeup, framed his twinkling eyes, and his lean frame was displayed well in his jet-black suit. 

Smirking, Lenore began to make her way towards him when Edgar caught her arm.

“Don’t go anywhere, Lenore. I’ve made a few change to the script-”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Don’t you think I should meet him before we shoot? I mean like, if we’re gonna be kissing, we should at least be a little familiar with each other.” 

“No time. Today is a disaster. Besides, I thought you liked underpreparing. Here is the script. I just, uh, added a few lines. We shoot in five minutes!” 

With a sigh, Lenore sunk onto the chair in the corner.

The minutes flew by quickly. Too quickly for Lenore to both commit the lines to memory  _ and  _ meet her co-star. So, she had settled for the former. She figured when this take was a complete failure and the two of them looked more like they were at an awkward job interview than a passionate love scene, Edgar would see she was right and she would get to say “I told you so.”

“Ok! Quiet on the set!” Edgar shouted, “And action!”

Rain began to fall from the ceiling.

Lenore positioned herself on the grey mansion’s steps and pulled the black lace shawl over her white dress.

Then, HG appeared. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He had a pleasant voice, soft and wavering, with something incredibly authentic in it’s cadence.

“Well, I didn’t really expect you to show at all, so I’m still impressed.” Lenore recited, stepping out from under the mansion’s porch and opening her umbrella. 

“Why wouldn’t I come?” His eyebrows drew together.

“Oh, I don’t know. I assumed you’d be off in the country with your new wife. How is Caroline, by the way?” As she approached, the machine made the rain picked up. 

For a moment, HG stared at her, a look of confusion in his eyes. Then, taking a step towards her, he said, “Sarah, I didn’t marry Caroline.” 

“Just like you didn’t move away? Just like you didn’t accept a job working for that man and leave me in this house alone? You know I can’t leave; my soul is bound here-”

“Sarah, please! I understand that you have no reason to trust me, but I did not marry her!”

“That’s not what Matthew said-”

“Hang Matthew! We both know he only told you that in hopes that you would lower yourself and accept his proposal.” At this, HG’s voice grew louder, angrier. 

Something about this made Lenore’s heart jump.

Just a little. 

But...she was an actress. That was just the lines between her and the character blurring. She was just that talented. 

“You know I would never accept Matthew.”

“You’re right, I do. I know every damn thing about you.”

“You are impossible.” Lenore shook her head in disbelief (disbelief that she and HG had such an easy rhythm already, but conveniently it was the same emotion as the character)

“Yes I am!” He reached out and gripped her waist, pulling her to him. “Impossibly in love with you.”

“Phillip…”

“I told Caroline we were over because no matter what I did I could not stop seeing you each time I held her. And I know you are not in love with me, but I don’t care. I love you.”

“Phillip, we already discussed this-”

“I know. I know we did. And I already know what you are going to say. Hell, I know you so well I’m sure I could predict your every move for the next week! Because I love you. And when you love someone, it’s very easy to tell when they don’t love you back.” His voice broke.

Lenore shivered. 

God, what was her problem today? 

“But...I came here, not just because you asked me to, but because I needed…” He leaned close to her, his eyes falling to her mouth.

Lenore felt a chill of anticipation. “What did you need?”

“One last time, I just-” He sucked in a shaky breath.

Lenore knew what was coming next. Her stomach flipped excitedly.

“I wanted to do this.” With that, he pulled her against him and kissed her.

Their umbrellas clattered to the floor. 

Much to Lenore’s surprise, there was something achingly familiar in his embrace. It did not feel awkward or forced, but warm and tender. His lips were softer than a flower petal, but his actions were decided. As he held her, deepening the kiss, Lenore found her knees growing weak.

She could taste the fresh, sweet water on his lips, and feel his shirt on his chest growing soaked. Still, he continued to kiss her as if his life depended on it.

Well, Phillip continued to kiss Sarah.

And then, suddenly, Edgar yelled cut.

The rain stopped.

And HG had stumbled away from her.

“Alright, that was good. Lenore, I need more anger from you, please. H...G-HG, good work. We’ll go again in five.”

The two actors stood, soaked to the bone, as everyone around them busied themselves in readying for the retake.

Then, Lenore felt a towel being draped over her shoulders by HG.

Lifting her eyebrows, she pulled it tighter around herself and grinned. “Well, thank you very much.”

“Of course.” HG smiled awkwardly, mussing his already messy hair with his towel. “I’m, uh, I’m HG Wells, by the way. I know we didn’t get a chance to-to formally meet.”

He spoke very differently when not acting. His voice was not nearly as confident, and he stuttered quite a lot. But it was endearing.

“I know.” Lenore smirked, wringing out her hair. “I wanted to come say hi, but Edgar insisted on making me memorize some new additions. Lame.”

HG chuckled.

“But hey, we have a good rhythm already, so I guess all’s well that ends well.” She added with a wry tone, “Or, Wells, I guess.”

He chuckled amusedly.

“Sorry, that was...not cool-” She shook her head.

“No, not at all!” A beaming smile spread over his face. “Indeed. I was...I was not expecting it to be quite so effortless. A testament to your talent.”

“And to yours.” She replied, trying but failing to make her tone less flirtatious.

He blushed. ““So, um...I’m-I was very excited excited to learn I would be working with you.”

“You were?”

“Indeed. I, um, I am a rather big fan of yours. I saw you in your last project with Edgar and your performance was simply mesmerizing.”

Flattered, Lenore pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, unsure how to respond. “Oh, well...thank you.”

HG’s eyes grew panicked. “Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry. Is that not something actors say to each other? You must understand, I am rather new to this-”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s actually really...really sweet to hear you say that.”

“Oh.” He said softly, beaming.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Edgar was shouting for a reset.

And the two were whisked away from each other.

* * *

 

**~Neil and Elizabeth~**

“HG!”

Lenore’s voice met the young man’s ears, sending a chill of excitement through his chest. Looking up, he saw her approaching, a smile matching his own on her face.

“Hello Lenore.” He replied, returning her hug enthusiastically. 

The two had grown to be rather good friends during their last project, and now, to his delight, they had been cast together once more.

He hadn’t planned to continue acting.

But he also hadn’t planned on having such a lovely co-star...

“I am so psyched to be working with you again!

“As am I-”

“Oooh, by the way, can you believe it?” Lenore asked after pulling away. She looked stunning in her deep crimson dress and pearl jewelry.

“B-believe what?” 

“God, do you even get on the internet? What the reviews said about us!” She cocked an eyebrow. “You did read the reviews, right?”

“Oh dear…”

“Relax, it’s good!” Gripping his arm, she dragged him to the other side of the room and handed him a newspaper. “Here, this seems more your speed anyway.”

With a nervous expression, he unfolded it and began to look for the reviews.

However, Lenore quickly grew impatient and interrupted him. “It said ‘it has been years since I have watched an on-screen romance that felt as real as the one portrayed in Mr. Poe’s latest masterpiece. This achievement is due largely in part to the natural chemistry between Mr. Wells and Ms. Lenore. We can only hope to see more of them in the future’ Isn’t that amaze?” 

HG gave a blushing smile. “Y-yes, indeed.”

“Aaand the critics aren’t the only ones to notice. I talked to Oscar and he said he totes decided to cast you after seeing an early screening of Poe’s movie.” 

HG was not used to such praise, but he would not deny that it felt good. Although, perhaps that was only because the compliments were on his chemistry with the beautiful Lenore. Being told that his relationship with someone like her seemed real made his heart swell giddily.

“Speaking of Oscar, nice outfit.” Lenore said, eyes scanning down his body.

Turning red, HG gave a panicked laugh. “Yes, it is rather...interesting, isn’t it?” 

The outfit in question was nothing short of humiliating. Very tight, black breeches hugged his legs, and his shirt, a white, billowy thing, was unbuttoned down past his chest. 

“I think you look fabulous.” She grinned, eyelids falling.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah. In a trashy romance novel cover kinda way. And it seems like Oscar does too.”

Following her gaze across the room, HG saw the film’s director examining his body with a smug expression, eyebrows dancing.

And when Oscar noticed HG staring, he winked.

The actor swallowed roughly. 

Lenore laughed. “Alright, well, I gotta go and get a touch up before we shoot. Kiss ya later.”

Giving yet another panicked laugh (he seemed to have a pattern around her) HG waved goodbye.

And after she was out of sight, he found himself lifting the newspaper and reading the review once more.

_ Natural chemistry... _

* * *

 

“My dear friend, why are you out in the rain?” Lenore asked, stepping into the set. Dead trees and yellowing vines surrounded the garden.

HG did not move from where he stood, his back facing her. 

The white shirt clung to his skin.

And Lenore wasn’t gonna lie to herself, it made her feel a lot of feelings.

“Does not the rain give the garden new life? Why should it not do the same for me?” His voice was sorrowful.

“Why do you need new life, Neil?” She laughed, approaching him with her umbrella drawn.

“Because...I find that my life has been stolen away from me, Elizabeth. By a thief and a scoundrel.”

“Do you? That seems an awful large thing to steal.” 

At this, he turned his head, the raindrops settling in his hair like little diamonds. “Well, the thief is talented, in his way.”

Lenore smiled at him softly. “And who is this shameful fellow?”

“I am afraid you will not like the answer, madam.” 

“Tell me anyway, and if I do not, I will pretend I did not hear you.”

“Very well,” he turned fully, taking a step towards her. “The thief is your betrothed. Robert.”

Lenore froze, hardening her expression. “You’re right. I do not like the answer.”

Swiveling, she began to stalk away, when his hand caught hers. 

She dropped her umbrella in surprise. 

“What are you doing, Neil?” She gasped, struggling in his grip.

“Elizabeth, please listen to me-”

“No, you listen!” Slipping from his grip, she wiped the rain from her eyes. “I do not understand what you are trying to do, but I am to be married tomorrow.”

“Please reconsider.” His voice was raw and desperate, yet his words were simple.

“Reco-reconsider? Are you insane?” She snapped.

“Please, Elizabeth, I am begging you! For years I have been repressing this feeling. It has not rained a day since we met. My garden has withered, and with it my heart. But now, the rain once more falls from the sky. That must mean something, surely!”

“You are mad.”

“Perhaps! But would you not prefer a madman to that ancient hog to whom you are betrothed?”

“I-”

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

“As does Robert-”

“No, Robert loves your wealth! I love you! I love your laugh, I love your heart, I love your voice, I love your body. I love every hair on your head and every thought in your mind.”

For a moment, they both stood in silence, listening to the roaring of the fabricated rain.

Then, HG spoke again, voice low. “Tell me not that my feelings are one sided.”

“Neil…”

“Please, Elizabeth. Please, return life to my soul.”

“Neil, I can’t-”

“A kiss. That is all I ask. A kiss, and I will be made whole again.”

They paused once more, staring at one another.

HG’s eyes bore into hers with such sincerity, such desperation, that Lenore found herself very naturally following the script.

Falling forward, she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He held her at once, pulling her tight against him and cupping the back of her head with his other hand. 

He kissed her differently than he had last time (she was embarrassed that she remembered) His lips were more determined and hungry, as if this really were their final kiss. As their mouths danced, his body leaned into her, as though he were trying to be as close as he possibly could. As though the kiss was not enough; he wanted more. And Lenore felt herself once again being reduced to a puddle in his arms.

Then, it all stopped.

The rain ceased.

“Cut!” Oscar sang out, applauding as though he were at an opera. “Gorgeous! Absolutely lovely! We go again in ten!”

This time, HG was not so quick to jump away. While his lips were removed from hers the moment Oscar spoke, (she was ashamed to admit how disappointed she was by this,) he did not stumble backwards. Instead, he simply took a single step away and avoided eye contact. 

In a moment, the towels were brought, and HG once again helped her with hers.

She grinned. “Nice work, romeo.”

Nodding uncomfortably, he wrapped his own towel around his now translucent shirt. “Oh, um, th-thank you. And to you.” 

Upon hearing Oscar’s feet approaching, they both looked up.

“Really wonderful, both of you.” He smiled, clapping dramatically.

“I know, right?” Lenore replied with a smirk.

“Yes, truly excellent. I only have one little tiny tweak.”

“Oh?” HG asked, eyes growing wide.

“Mm. HG, when you are kissing Lenore, would you mind...being a bit more, oh I don’t know, handsy?”

Lenore heard HG choke.

She stifled a laugh.

“H-handsy?” Face draining of color, HG bit his lip.

“You know, feel her body a bit more. This is, after all, Neil’s last chance to embrace her, so I think he would take full advantage of this situation.”

“Yeah, HG. Take full advantage of this situation.” Lenore repeated, enjoying how her co-star blushed (and hoping her own burning cheeks would be hidden behind the feigned confidence. The prospect of HG’s hands roaming her body was...not at all unpleasant.

Nodding a little frantically, HG said, “Alright. I-I will do that.”

“Excellent.” Oscar pursed his lips in a satisfied pout and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, as much as I hate to say this, go to wardrobe and get a dry shirt. We go again in five.”

As Lenore’s eyes followed him out of the room, she found herself very much so looking forward to this next take.

* * *

 

**_~David and Amalia~_ **

They were working together for a third time.

HG could scarcely believe it. Not that it was surprising that audiences adored Lenore and demanded more. No, indeed, you would have to be a complete fool to not enjoy watching the talented actress on the big screen. Rather, it was the fact that the audience enjoyed seeing him; that they enjoyed  _ them  _ together...as much as HG enjoyed it.

Acting with Lenore was dizzying, in a dreamy sort of way. Everything felt effortless with her, their words settling into a natural rhythm no matter what roles they played, their actions into a dance. 

This was a testament to her talent, HG thought, that she was able to make chemistry even with a newcomer in the acting world. Even with someone like him, who was so obviously...not in her league. 

Perhaps that was another reason why their chemistry was easy-there was no danger of the feelings becoming real. At least, not on her part. She was famous around the world for her beauty and talent. But he, on the other hand, had never been excessively popular with the opposite sex. He was awkward, and truly lost when faced with romance. Unless he was acting, in which case he feigned the courage and confidence until he felt it to be true. 

That was possibly the biggest reason he liked acting: getting to step into someone else’s shoes.

Someone more sure of themselves than he.

Someone who knew what to say and when to say it.

Someone who, just maybe, was not so out of Lenore’s league.

The director of he and Lenore’s current project was a man by the name of Ernest Hemingway. Hemingway had previously been known for rather bleak short films, but had chosen to direct a feature length endevor with his friend George Eliot. From the very first audition, the two had begun to stress just how masculine the lead role, David, had to be. 

“Now, HG, I want you to down this whisky, and then do the monologue again, and do it like man this time.” Ernest had growled.

“Yeah, say it like you would at the sports bar with your buddies after...after making love to a beautiful damsel.” George had added.

George was a woman, but sported an impressive (fake) mustache and a voice nearly as deep as Ernests. 

Due to his...rather small build and gentle voice, HG had highly doubted the role would go to him. However, ultimately, someone (he suspected Lenore) had convinced them to cast him. 

So, he had begun to work on learning to “convey through his brevity a raw, powerful, eagle-like masculinity” as Ernest requested.

At first, he had not been at all successful. Lenore had teased him relentlessly, but he enjoyed her twinkling giggles and slaps on the shoulder. So much so he found himself lamenting when he, eventually, was able to channel the macho presence the directors had asked for.

* * *

 

Lenore lay on her side next to HG, beneath the small tent that protected their heads from the rain. 

Her back was against his chest, and his hand rested on her hip. 

It was a rather intimate position, far more so than their previous love scenes. But Lenore certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Oh, my dear Amalia.” HG spoke first, his voice coming out as stronger than ever before.

Lenore felt her chest tighten. 

It was certainly not...unattractive. And shiver it prompted made it rather difficult to pretend she was asleep.

“I know that you...you cannot hear me. You are, at last, asleep, and I hope that you remain that way until the horrors of this life have passed us by. However, if you were awake, and you could hear me, there is something I would say.”

He took a shuddering breath, and the thunder sound effect rang out.

“I would say this, my dearest, most beautiful Amalia. The sea stranded us here on this godforsaken island for a reason, but until last night I was not able to decipher what that reason could be. Well, now I know. It has pushed us together like nothing else could. Each fight, each conversation, each night we have spent sleeping beside each other has led to me realize that I...I am in love with you. My hand rests on your waist this moment, but I want to do so much more. I want to stroke your hair and hold you close, I want to kiss you until the only name you know is my own, I want to-”

Lenore was so caught up in his speech, feeling her heartbeat quicken with every word, that she very nearly forgot to interrupt him. “What else to you want to do, David?” 

His body went stiff against hers as she rolled onto her back and looked up at him. 

“Amalia, you are awake? Why did you not-”

“Your words were so pretty I did not have the heart to stop you.” She smiled, reaching her hand up to touch a piece of hair on his forehead and resting the other on his chest. 

Beneath her fingertips she could feel his heartbeat; fast and steady.

“Forgive me, they were not appropriate.”

“David, we have been sleeping beside each other for a week now and we are unmarried. Why bother with appropriacy now?” She lifted an eyebrow, watching for the blush that would inevitably come.

But, it didn’t. HG managed to stay severe, his eyes peering through her own with uncharacteristic intensity.

“So, are you saying that you, too, feel this connection?”

“That is what I am saying. Now, will you do something about it?”

“I’ll be damned if I don’t.” He breathed.

And in an instant he had leaned down, his mouth against hers. His forearm slipped behind her neck, and his other hand cupped her face dominantly. 

Covering his hand with hers, Lenore smiled against his lips.

That had not been in the script, but it had felt natural.

For the character, she meant.

Amalia had been wanting to kiss David for nearly three years now. Why wouldn’t she smile?

Or...move her hands up to play with his messy hair?

HG didn’t seem to mind. The moment she moved, he did as well, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

It felt natural.

And when Ernest shouted, “Cut! That was good.” and the rain stopped, it did not feel natural to simply jump away from each other.

No, it felt natural to finish the kiss slowly, pulling away ever so slightly a few second after the scene had ended. 

Lenore’s hands remained on his cheeks, and his on her waist, as they smiled at each other.

Despite the eyes of the crew on them, it felt...intimate and private. 

“Sooo, nice work.” Lenore said after finding her voice. “On the, uh, the scene, I mean.”

“Oh, um, you as well.” His tone was slightly hoarse and wavering. Gone, the macho confidence of moments ago.

Their gaze remained frozen for a long moment.

Then, dropping his hold on her waist briskly, HG announced that he needed a touch up and disappeared from the set.

Lenore’s skin felt achingly cold where his hand had previously rested.

And for a moment, she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to kiss  _ that  _ man, the one who had stared shyly at her mouth when she spoke.

* * *

 

**_~Margaret and Henry~_ **

“Margaret! For god’s sake, Margaret, please slow down!” HG shouted, sprinting after Lenore. They were shooting outside in a massive field, and the weather had chosen to assist in production and storm on it’s own, rendering the rain machines useless.

This film was easily the the largest budget he had worked on yet. That was because its director was none other than Jane Austen. Miss Austen was excessively famous for her period romances, and had specifically requested HG and Lenore star in her most recent endeavor. 

“Margaret, will you please stop running from me for a moment?” He breathed, reaching out for her arm.

Lenore spun, a smile on her face. “I am not running from you, Henry! I am trying to chase the bit of blue sky on the horizon.”

Letting out a panting laugh, the actor offered her his arm and held his umbrella over them. “I do not think that is exactly possible.”

“Oh, you are tedious.” With a smile, her hands gripped his forearm gingerly.

For a moment, they simply walked, waiting out the rumbling of thunder.

Then, HG sighed. “So, tomorrow you return to Bath?”

“Indeed.” 

“Why?” 

She laughed, looking up at him. “That is a strange question.”

“Is it? I’m sorry.”

“Well, it is only strange because you know full well why I am returning.”

“I know why your family is returning, but I know not why you yourself must.” 

“Dear Henry, you have answered your own question.” Shaking her head, Lenore dropped her hold of his arm and stepped into the rain. “I am not overly happy that the weather chose to bid me goodbye this way, though.” 

“Perhaps it is mourning it’s loss.” HG said softly, eyes following her as she frolicked. He imagined what his past characters would have done in this situation. Tossed aside the umbrella and joined her? Grabbed her waist and begged her to stay? Kissed her until they could barely breath? But Henry was not like his past roles. 

Henry stood and watched, fondly admiring the young woman who would never love him back. (At least, he thought)

Upon noticing a puddle, Lenore leapt into it excitedly with a laugh.

The muddy water splashed onto HG’s face. 

He flinched.

“Oh no!” Lenore gasped after seeing this. With an apologetic smile, she approached him and drew a handkerchief from her bodice. “I’m sorry, Henry-”

“Not at all, it is nothing…” 

Lifting the kerchief to his cheek, she wiped away the mud. 

HG’s eyes flickered to her skirt, now soaked in dirty water. “I think, Margaret, that you need this handkerchief more than I.”

“Hush.” She shook her head. “I enjoy the mud. I will not wash this dress, and it will come home with me as a souvenir.” 

“So that is how you will remember your visit here? The dirt and poor weather?”

“Of course not! I will also remember the kind friends I made. The parties I attended. The partners I danced with…”

A moment passed, but her hand remained on his face. Soon, her thumb began to stroke his cheek absentmindedly. 

HG felt his skin burn where hers made contact. 

Then, looking up at his eyes, she started to pull away. 

But the young man covered her hand with his before she could. 

“Don’t stop.”

She took in a breath. “Henry…”

“Please don’t go.” At this, he dropped the umbrella to the ground and placed his free hand on her waist. “Margaret, I beg you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re doing-”

“Neither do I.” His eyebrows drew together frantically. “But I know if I do not do it I will regret it all my life. So, may I continue? Please?”

She nodded, face unreadable.

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes. “Margaret, I love you. I think I have as long as I’ve known you. I fought these feelings, telling myself they were merely friendship, but I cannot ignore them any longer. I am in love with you, most passionately and most sincerely. I would have you as my wife this very day, should you desire it. Indeed, I am convinced I would do anything for you. And I know...I know full well that I am a fool to say these things. That in doing so, I am damaging our easy friendship beyond repair. But love reduces all men to witless fools, and I am not immune to it. No matter how I wish I was.”

He stopped, opening his eyes once more.

Lenore continued to watch him, tears now shimmering in her gaze. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. For every beat of your heart, and every thought in your mind, I love you.”

“Henry-”

“Please, Margaret-”

“I return your affections!”

Looking up, a disbelieving smile grew on his face. “You...you do?”

“Yes! Yes, of course I do!” She gave a surprised laugh, “I love you!”

“I love-”

He was interrupted by Lenore falling forward and kissing him. 

She kissed like she acted, with skill and variation. Different each time, but always a delight. 

As she laughed against his lips, her fingers combed through his drenched hair, pulling him closer still. 

HG felt his heartbeat rise, willing this moment to last forever.

But it didn’t.

Far too soon, Miss Austen yelled, “cut!”

Assistants ran forward with umbrellas in hand.

The two actors released each other, sprinting to be out of the rain.

And the magic of the moment dissipated over the rain drenched, foggy field.

* * *

 

“HG?” Lenore asked, approaching her co-star in the tent they had retreated to for lunch. After doing multiple takes of the kiss scene, Miss Austen had declared that it still didn’t satisfy her and they would try again after eating.

HG sat at a table in the corner, towel over his shoulders, staring intently at his script. However, the actress couldn’t help but notice he had not turned the page in the last half hour. 

Upon hearing her voice, he looked up and smiled his little, endearing smile. “Oh, Lenore. Can I help you with something?”

“No, I’m good.” She shook her head, falling onto the chair beside him.

Nodding, he looked back at his script.

“You know, you do you, but I’m pretty sure you know your lines.” Lenore spoke again after a moment, hitting his shoulder with hers. “More aren’t gonna just magically appear the longer you look.”

“It’s not that. It’s, um…” Eyebrows drawing together, he continued to stare at the script. “It’s nothing.”

“No, seriously, what is it?” She felt a pang of concern.

“It’s just...and don’t repeat this to Miss Austen, but-but I don’t think this script is entirely...entirely realistic, I suppose.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, Margaret is obviously a very...a very kind, talented, beautiful woman.”

“Stop, you’re gonna make me blush.” Lenore cut in flirtatiously.

The corner of HG’s mouth twitched into a grin, before he spoke again. “But Henry is wholly unremarkable. It makes very little sense why she would return his affections.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Lenore, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes took in her co-stars profile affectionately. “I think Henry is kinda adorkable, tbh.”

“Perhaps, but is he deserving of a woman like Margaret?” At this, HG looked up and tilted his head.

“I mean, think so. Henry is her best friend. He makes her laugh. He makes her feel safe. They are supes compatible.” She added in a joking tone, “And he’s got a killer house.”

“That is true. It is a magnificence building,” HG chuckled, before sobering. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you’re just projecting,” suggested Lenore after a moment. 

A panicked look settled behind his eyes. “Pardon me?” 

“I mean, like, maybe because you play Henry and he thinks Margaret could never love him, maybe you’re kinda reading it through his eyes.”

“Hm. I hadn’t considered that.” He nodded thoughtfully. “I-I suppose that would make sense. Although, were I in Henry’s position I know I too would find it hard to believe that someone like you-” He paused, clearing his throat, “-someone like Margaret, I mean, would be interested in me.”

“Well,” Lenore started, “I think Margaret loves Henry, not because he is...what did you call it? Deserving of her? I mean, he totes is, but I don’t think she sees it that way at all. I mean, Margaret has been waiting for someone like him to come along since forever. Someone who appreciates her, who doesn’t think she’s silly or dramatic. And then Henry shows up and is just...there. And he’s warm and comforting. He’s almost too good to be true. That’s why she doesn’t say anything when she is going to return home, because she thinks he’s out of her league.” 

For a long moment, the two actors sat in silence.

Then, his eyes falling to her mouth, HG murmured. “So, you don’t think...Henry is a fool for imagining Margaret would return his love?”

His question felt somehow far deeper than an issue with the script. A shiver ran down Lenore’s spine. “No. I think if Henry would have stopped doubting himself and told Margaret how he felt, he would have discovered way sooner that she felt the same way.”

A beat passed.

Then, HG spoke again, his voice strained, “Lenore?”

Her heartbeat quickened. Never had her name sounded so meaningful. “Yeah?”

“Alright, actors! Get to makeup!” A voice shouted, pulling them from their trance.

And before Lenore had time to ask him what he was going to say, HG had gone.

* * *

 

**_~HG and Lenore~_ **

HG analyzed his conversation with Lenore until the gears of his mind would turn no more. 

Had she really only been talking about their characters?

Was he a fool to think otherwise?

They were friends. He was confident enough to say that much. But did she also feel that electric, heartbreaking pull each time they kissed? 

Perhaps every actor who had the pleasure of playing opposite the famous actress felt that way.

Or perhaps her words at lunch had been conveying more. 

At the time, he had thought as much. In fact, he had been so caught up in the look in her eyes, he had very nearly told her how he felt. But after they had been called to makeup, he realized that that would have been a mistake. When she almost inevitably rejected his affections, shooting the movie would have become rather...uncomfortable.

So, for the remainder of the filming, he continued to repress his feelings. Some days were more challenging than others: his hand would linger on her back a moment too long, or he would catch himself watching her and smiling as she paraded around set in her elaborate period dresses. When the latter happened, she would often look up and catch his eyes, flashing him a grin and wiggling her eyebrows. 

She was flirtatious.

But she was that way with everyone.

However, this reasoning did not stop him from hanging on to each smile, each giggle, each playful insult as though it were a lifeline. 

And when the movie wrapped production, and the cast and crew had hugged one another, and drinks had been poured, and promises to work together again uttered, HG walked back to his car in the pouring rain and finally let out his breath.

Finally admitted it to himself once and for all:

He was in love with Lenore.

* * *

 

Upon arriving home and paying the taxi driver, Lenore put Audrey Hepburn’s Moon River in her record player and opened all her windows. The rainy night air filled her house with the smell of dirt and pavement. 

“Hey Emily.” She grinned, bending down to pet her cat. “We finished filming today, so you aren’t gonna have the house to yourself so often for a while.”

Emily meowed in response, playfully biting her hand. 

With a sigh, Lenore stood up again and looked around her living room. It seemed more empty than usual.

Which was obviously crazy, since she lived alone and had for some time. 

But that night there was something especially lonely about it. Like something, or someone, was missing.

Her mind, ever the traitor (especially after having several glasses of campaign,) instantly recalled HG’s smiling face. 

How was it that she missed him already? 

Just an hour ago they had been toasting and celebrating together. 

But her subconscious seemed to discard the construct of time as a valid argument for satisfaction. Her heart felt sore from longing, and mind whispered reminders of how much happier she would be if his warm presence was beside her. 

It was annoying as hell.

Determined to not let her romantic brooding put a damper on a generally pretty great day, she made her way into the kitchen and began to scour her freezer for ice cream. She had just gotten out a tub of mocha gelato when she heard a noise. 

A car had parked outside of her house. 

Eyebrows drawing together, she set aside her dessert and walked to the kitchen window. In the pouring rain, she could make out a yellow taxi at the end of her driveway, and a masculine figure holding an umbrella. 

Curious, she made her way to her porch in order to hear better.

“-should only take a moment. Stay nearby, if you don’t mind.” The man said.

Her heart leapt in her chest. She would know that beautiful, gentle voice anywhere.

“HG?” She called out, failing to contain her grin. 

The man spun, swaying slightly as he did so. “Oh, um, yes hello, I, uh-”

“What are you doing here?” Laughing, she stepped into the rain and moved towards him.

He walked to her as well and they met halfway up her driveway.

Instinctively, he held his umbrella to cover them both. “Well, um, that is a...a valid question.”

“I mean, I’m not disappointed. I was literally just thinking about you.” She didn’t know why she said that. Maybe she was more tipsy than she thought.

“You were?” His voice came out in a squeak.

“Yeah! Do you...do you wanna come inside-”

“No, no, this will only take a moment.”

“Okay…” She said, pushing a piece of wet hair behind her ear. HG’s umbrella was rather small, so the two were forced to stand familiarly close to one another (not that she minded…)

“I wanted to- to tell you something. And I thought about it the whole taxi ride here, but I, um...I still find myself struggling to find the words.” As he spoke, his eyes settled on her mouth.

Her heart thumped in her ears.

“I never was terribly good at speaking my mind. Perhaps that is why I enjoy acting. You follow a script so nothing...surprises you. You know both your own lines, and your partner's response. But, um,” swallowing, he looked up, his eyes piercing into hers. “I suppose I am getting off subject.”

“Don’t even know what the subject is yet.” Lenore replied with a anxious grin. 

HG laughed his panicked little laugh. “Yes, I um, I am not being too concise. I just...May I be quite frank with you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, hoping with every fiber of her being that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

“Very well.” Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and spoke. “Lenore, I find myself most hopelessly in love with you.”

Like a rock shattering a window, his words crumpled her composure. Letting out a shaky breath, a smile tugged at her lips. “Really?”

“Indeed. I-I have been for sometime, but I thought it best to wait until we were done working together. However, each time we wrapped production, it seemed as though we were cast together again almost immediately and I never...I never found the right time.” He spoke as though the words pained him, “And now may still not be the proper time, but I cannot go another day without you knowing how I feel. So, there we are. I love you.”

Very few times in Lenore’s life had she found herself truly at loss for words. However, this made that short list. Blood rushing, heart pounding, she could not seem to think of a single thing to say that would express all she felt. So, she did what she had done so many times before.

She fell forward and pressed her lips to his.

With a surprised squeak, HG fumbled to hold her, one had snaking around her waist and the other clumsily trying to keep the umbrella in the air.

“Oh, just drop it. It’s not like we haven’t kissed in the rain before.” She breathed against his lips after a moment.

He obeyed happily, discarding the umbrella and using his free hand to cup her face. “I love you.”

“I love you!” She laughed, before bridging the gap once more. 

He kissed her confidently, with a tenderness at the same time, like something out of a movie.

But it wasn’t in a movie.

It was real.

Achingly and beautifully real. 

As they embraced, Lenore could hear her music drifting faintly from the window, and swayed in his arms. They were strong and secure, with no urgency or sense of bracing to let go. 

They were not Phillip and Sarah, or David and Amalia, or even Henry and Margaret. They were HG and Lenore. They were not following a script, or doing as directed. 

They kissed each other, not in the way the roles they were playing might, but in the way they had always wanted. 

Slow and content.

With no one watching.

And no reason to stop.

**_~The End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyy thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed that. If you did, reviews always make my day <3


End file.
